1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of fabricating a semiconductor optical device.
2. Related Background Art
Non-Patent Publication (K. Hinzer et al., Technical Digest of Optical Fiber Communication, 2003, FG7, p. 684-685) discloses a buried semiconductor laser. In the fabrication of this semiconductor laser, after forming a mesa-stripe SiO2 mask on a semiconductor stack of a substrate, this substrate is loaded into a metal-organic vapor phase deposition (MOVPE) reactor. In order to perform mesa-etching, methyl-iodide as an etchant is supplied to this reactor and PH3 gas is also supplied to the reactor. After this etching, the mesa stripe is buried by selective regrowth in the same reactor to form a pn block layer.